Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes
by Black666
Summary: Est-ce qu'un baiser peut changer le court des choses ? Habituellement, je ne pense pas. Mais il peut se passer tellement dee choses en un baiser ! Surtout quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes ... Pas de happy end HG/DM OS


_Salut à tous !!_

_ceci est un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est passé par la tête alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire (ou de le taper, c'est selon les points de vue)._

_C'est très court mais je voudrais quand même vos avis !!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0OO00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O_

Est-ce qu'un baiser peut changer le court des choses ?

Habituellement je ne le crois pas.

Pour moi, un baiser, c'est juste quatre lèvres qui entrent en contact, deux bouches qui s'ouvrent, deux langues qui s'éclatent.

Mais à ce moment, dans cette salle de classe, j'ai compris.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, ce fut le noir complet.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, plus rien ne comptait.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, je ne savais dans quoi je m'embarquais.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, plus rien n'existait.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, nous vêcumes l'instant présent.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, il n'y avait pas de guerre dehors.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, peu importait que tu sois dans le camp de Dumbledore.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai glissé ma main dans tes cheveux d'or.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, je n'ai pas songé à ta mort.

Car Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, nous n'étions plus ennemis.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, nous étions enfin réunis.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu as mis la main sur mon torse.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai regouter à la framboise de ton gloss.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu n'étais plus Gryffondor, je n'étais plus Serpentard.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai renoué les liens de notre histoire.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai su que tu n'avais rien oublié.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai repensé à ce qui, entre nous, s'était passé.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, c'était passionel.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, ç'aurait dû être éternel.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai cru qu'on ne pouvait pas t'arracher à moi.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai cru que nous deux, c'était pour de vrai cette fois.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, je me suis accroché à toi.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu n'avais pas le droit.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu ne devais pas mourir.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu aurais dû sourire.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu as crié.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, une flèche t'a transpercé.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu es tombée.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, pour la première fois, j'ai pleuré.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, toi Hermione Jane Granger.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu t'es fanée comme une fleur.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu as prit mon coeur.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu m'as enlevé tout espoir de bohneur.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu m'as laissé seul avec mon chagrin.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai su que mes espoirs étaient vains.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai compris que je ne t'avais jamais oubliée.

Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, je savais que j'avais continuer de t'aimer.

Mais Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai dû défoncer une porte.

Car Quand mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, tu es morte.

FIN


End file.
